


Death Becomes Him

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apocalypse, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Allura lost everyone in the end of the world. So when she finds a hurt little boy she will be darned if anything happens to him. Even if he isn't all that he seems.





	Death Becomes Him

The world ended not in a burst of flames and screams but instead by a slow progression of events that led to the end.

It started with a terrible disease that over the course of a year whipped out 90 percent of the earth’s human population. It started with people just having flu like symptoms, the they got tired like all their energy was being drained away leaving them with nothing but the ability to listen as they fall into a coma like state.

With so many people sick at once infrastructure began to fail.

Power plants were left unmanned and crops rotted in their fields. Food and fresh water became hard to find and harder to keep because as everything fell apart people became desperate.

The plague left 10 percent of humans, the war reduced that to only 1 per cent.

Plague, famine and war all led to the apocalypse, they all led to death.

Allura was one of the lucky ones, being she survived the years following the end of everything. She had lost everyone, her mother, her father… her uncle… she was alone but alive and for them she continued to go on.

She was currently in the wreckage that was once new york, the buildings left empty and falling apart, anything useful having been stripped out long ago. But she wasn’t here to forage, she was just passing through. She was always just passing through.

It would be dark soon and though it was admittedly a little creepy she really didn’t have much choice but to find shelter.

That was how she found herself in an abandoned Taco Bell huddled up under her blanket next to a fire cooking a tin of beans she was lucky enough to find.

Allura sighed warming her frozen fingers waiting for the food to be ready, for a single moment she allowed herself to relax, resting her back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Then she heard it.

It was a small shuffling noise that could easily have been nothing more than a cat or a large rat but time had forced Allura to never take the chance that the noise was always nothing.

Because the one time she ignored it… well it cost her a very dear friend…

Moving slowly as to not lose her element of surprise she slipped her gun out of her holster and ever so carefully took the safety off.

The noise sounded closer now, coming from behind the pile of tables just to her right, there was a small gap between them that if it turned out to be a harmless animal it would just slip through and be on its way, but if it was anything dangerous it would have to burst through. And if that happened, well Allura was ready for a fight.

A small shape made its way through the gap and Allura visibly relaxed, nothing that small could be anything dangerous. She watched as it continued to move towards her likely attracted by the scent of food, she would just shoo it away or maybe kill it if it put up a fight.

Then it came into the light and Allura felt her blood turn to ice.

It was a boy, no older than 4 years old and painfully skinny. His tanned skin was covered in cuts and cruises with an especially prominent wound around his neck, dark bruises likely caused by a rope being tied there whether to hold him still or strangle him Allura wasn’t sure.

It didn’t look like his hair had ever been cut or brushed as it fell past his waist in tatted clumps.

His clothes hung off his tiny frame in ripped rags covered in dried blood and dirt.

For a full minute all Allura could do was stare, when the world ended the children were the first to die. One this young was likely born after the end, how he survived to be in such a state was nothing short of a miracle.

He startled when their eyes met and he shuffled back towards the tables.

“Wait!” Allura stood up and held out her hands as to try and calm the boy. “Its ok i wont hurt you.”

The boy didn’t move, at least he wasn’t backing away in fear anymore so Allura considered that a win “my names Allura Prince.” she smiled softly dropping down to one knee as to not tower over him “what’s your name?”

The boy looked at her unsure for a moment before he croaked out “are you a princess?” in the softest voice she had ever heard.

Allura smiled deciding it may be best if she went along with it “i am, but you can just call me Allura.”

“Princess Allura.” he whispered with an affirmative nod that was just so cute Allura couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“And you little one?” she asked.

He was quiet for so long that she thought perhaps he wasn’t going to answer, then he shook his head “i don’t know it.”

Allura frowned “you don’t know your own name…” that felt wrong, how long has it been since this child has been shown basic human kindness? If that bruise around his neck was anything to go off he had not been cared for in a long time.

“Well how about i give you a name?” She offered keeping her voice steady even as her hands shook. “What about Lance?”

His little face lit up like she gave him a mountain of gold not a simple name. He seemed to like it so that was enough of a clue she needed to know it was a good fit.

“Well Lance would you like to join me for some food?” she gestured to the megar tin of beans knowing right then when the boy looked at her like she hung the moon that she would do anything go anywhere and kill anyone to keep him safe.

Lance at the entire thing like he hadn’t eaten in a long time… and judging from how thin he was Allura suspected that may just be the case.

She had a million questions to ask him, first being if he was alone or if anyone was after him, but at some point between eating all the food and watching the fire he drifted off leaned up against her.

A small smile tugged at the edge of Allura’s lips.

In a world of horror and death something so pure and sweet managed to survive and keep a kind of innocence about him was nothing short of miraculous.

She carefully, as to not wake him up, wrapped her blanket around the two and soon found herself also asleep.

Allura didn’t see the red glow that surrounded Lance, or how when a scavenger with a knife tried to touch the two he turned to dust.

She had no idea that the little boy she had just taken in was much more dangerous and powerful then anything she could ever imagine.

She had no idea she was cuddling up with the toddler known as Death.


End file.
